Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable
The Whorl The Whorl est le thème de combat durant la seconde phase contre Léviathan. Sur des paroles de Michael-Christopher KojiFox, ce thème composé, arrangé et interprété par Masayoshi Soken illustre le caractère indomptable de la créature. Paroles Anglais :Leviathan Leviathan Endless! :Leviathan Leviathan Send us! :Leviathan Leviathan Breathless! :Leviathan Leviathan Deathless! :Leviathan Leviathan Restless! :Leviathan Leviathan Test us! :Leviathan Leviathan Tend us! :Leviathan Leviathan Mend us! :Drifting in the realm beyond all knowing :Forsaken, shedding tears of glass :Now tumbling from the boundless heavens, taken :White moondrops, burning indigo :Leviathan Leviathan Endless! :Leviathan Leviathan Send us! :Leviathan Leviathan Breathless! :Leviathan Leviathan Deathless! :Leviathan Leviathan Restless! :Leviathan Leviathan Test us! :Leviathan Leviathan Bend us! :Leviathan Leviathan Rend us! :Leviathan Leviathan Vengeance! :Leviathan Leviathan Penance! :Leviathan Leviathan Send us! :Leviathan Leviathan End us! :Silence from the knife that softly severs :Mistaken for an unsung prayer :Now rising from the soundless Deep. Awaken :White fury, blinding indigo :Swell ye seas of old, Leviathan Leviathan :Surging tides grow bold, Leviathan :Seething currents whorl, Leviathan Leviathan :To swallow up the world, Leviathan Leviathan :Swell ye seas of old, Leviathan Leviathan :Surging tides grow bold, Leviathan :Seething currents whorl, Leviathan Leviathan :To swallow up the world, Leviathan Leviathan Traduction française (officielle) :Léviathan, Léviathan, éternel ! :Léviathan, Léviathan, absolu ! :Léviathan, Léviathan, palpitant ! :Léviathan, Léviathan, immortel ! :Léviathan, Léviathan, inquiétant ! :Léviathan, Léviathan, mets-nous à l'épreuve ! :Léviathan, Léviathan, indique-nous le chemin ! :Léviathan, Léviathan, guéris-nous ! :Dérivant dans ce royaume, tout-puissant :Abandonné, versant des larmes cristallines :Tu descends du firmament :Et dérobe la lune de sa pâleur :Léviathan, Léviathan, éternel ! :Léviathan, Léviathan, absolu ! :Léviathan, Léviathan, palpitant ! :Léviathan, Léviathan, immortel ! :Léviathan, Léviathan, inquiétant ! :Léviathan, Léviathan, mets-nous à l'épreuve ! :Léviathan, Léviathan, mets-nous à genoux ! :Léviathan, Léviathan, prêt à nous tailler en pièces ! :Léviathan, Léviathan, vengeur ! :Léviathan, Léviathan, pénitent ! :Léviathan, Léviathan, absolu ! :Léviathan, Léviathan, délivre-nous ! :Le silence s'abat doucement :Tel une prière n'ayant pas trouvé de réponse :Du plus profond des abysses, réveille-toi :Toi, la furie blanche, l'azur aveuglant :Déchaîne les mers d'antan, Léviathan, Léviathan :Contrôle la force des marées, Léviathan :Domine l'ardeur des courants, Léviathan, Léviathan :Et engloutis le monde, Léviathan, Léviathan :Déchaîne les mers d'antan, Léviathan, Léviathan :Contrôle la force des marées, Léviathan :Domine l'ardeur des courants, Léviathan, Léviathan :Et engloutis le monde, Léviathan, Léviathan Détail supplémentaire *Ce thème a des similitudes avec des thèmes de la série Sonic the Hedgehog. Luxerion The Boss Staff (Compo) Tsuyoshi Sekito 1 Kenichiro Fukui 2 Michio Okamiya 3 Keiji Kawamori 4 Hirosato Noda 5 Sin Koichi Tabo Akimitsu Homma Yohei Tsukasaki Kenji Ito Kingyo Miyamoto Hiroyuki Maruyama Ayako Saso Kaori Okoshi Kumi Tanioka Hayato Matsuo Yuji Toriyama Taro Hakase Robin Smith Hitoshi Sakimoto Masaharu Iwata Basiscape Staff (Chant) Mari Izukawa Ai Kawashima Hiromi Ohta Vicki Bell Liste des tenues dans Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII -Lightning Ultimate Box- Special Soundtrack Pistes The Ark The Ark est le thème de la structure éponyme, composé par Mitsuto Suzuki, arrangé par Aska Kaneko, Mina Kubota et lui-même. Le thème principal est interprété par le chœur féminin Mistera Feo. Le thème possède de nombreux arrangements. Dans Almighty Bhunivelze, arrangé par Kengo Tokusashi, ce thème est la mélodie principale du morceau, et il est couplé avec "Caius's Theme" et "Fighting Fate". Paroles :... :Dea Mortis, servabo, :Ut tempora recte ducam. :Etsi cor in Chaos, :Aut Fortuna bella ferat. :... :Per somnum aeternum, :Numen divinum dictus est, :Viator elamentabilis. :... :Dea Mortis, servabo, :Ut tempora recte ducam. :Etsi cor in Chaos, :Aut Fortuna bella ferat. :... :Ragnarok, de Dies Irae, l'Cie Pultis. :Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas. :Ragnarok, de Dies Irae, l'Cie Pultis. :Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas. :Per somnum aeternum, :Numen divinum dictus est, :Viator elamentabilis. Infos Styles LR *'Divinity' (Divinité) (via Equilibium) **Attack (Attaque) **Blitz (Fauchage) **Thunder (Foudre) **Guard (Défense) **Thundaga (Foudre³) *'Enchanter' (Enchanteur) (via Poussière d'ombre) **Imperil (Vulnérabilité) **Firaga (Feu³) **Thunder (Foudre) **Lesser Guard ( *'Cerberus' (Cerbère) (via Muse noire) **Heavy Slash ( **Evade (Esquive) **Light Slash ( **Lesser Guard ( **Blizzaga (Glace³) ??? *Lien utile: ici là ou là Sekai no Yukue Ceci est une transcription des paroles comme je les entends. Vu que les paroles ne sont pas encore affichées, je fais cette ébauche. (Japanistes, aidez-moi dans cette tâche) Kanji :朝日が登るろ僕だの世界 :震えた闇よに別れをつげて :マタイが登るろ僕だの世界 :光の目ヅモにないしよげなす :まづがときだき :扉を気抱いて :過ごしつづでも :探さを :世界の行方 :君と... :飛ぶ理科しずるの僕だ世界 :また額オシとしヨズなのくたく :牛にが偉の :明かりをごまして :僕らいるので :加唐ろも :世界の行方 :友に... :明日もきっと :浅井がの折で :一歩つづでも :探さを :世界の行方 :君と... Romaji :Azaiga no boruro boku da no sekai :Furueta yami yo ni wakare wo tsugete :Mataiga no boruro boku da no sekai :Hikari no medumoni naishi wo genasu :Maduga tokidaki :Tobira wo kidaite :Sugoshi tsuzudemo :Sagasa wo :Sekai no yukue :Kimi to... :Toburika shizuru no boku da no sekai :Matagaku oshitoshi yozuna no kutaku :Ushini gaera no :Akari wo gomashite :Bokura iru no de :Kagararomo :Sekai no yukue :Tomo ni... :Ashita no kitto :Azaiga no oride :Ippo tsuzudemo :Sagasa wo :Sekai no yukue :Kimi to... Bravely Default: Flying Fairy ''Yottsu no monogatari'' ''Chihei wo kurau hebi'' Doublage ARR (French/Japanese/English/Deutsch) Main voices *'Hydaelyn:' Véronique Augereau/Masako Ikeda/Lucy Todd/Sonngard Dressler *'Gaius van Baelsar:' Philippe Dumond/Akio Otsuka/Richard Epcar/Thomas Dehler *'Lahabrea:' Gabriel Le Doze/Shuichi Ikeda/Kyle Herbert/Michael Che Koch *'Minfilia:' Jessica Monceau/Miyuki Sawashiro/Amy Bolton/Djuwita Müller *'Cid nan Garlond:' Lionel Tua/Rikiya Koyama/Grant George/Achim Barrenstein *'Kan-E-Senna:' Kelly Marot/Rie Tanaka/Cindy Robinson/Annette Gunkel *'Rubahn Aldynn:' Frédéric Souterelle/Hiroki Yasumoto/J.C. Miller/Gordon Piedesack *'Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn:' Marie Gamory/Atsuko Tanaka/Jean Elizabeth/Ellen Schulz *'Yda:' Isabelle Volpé/Aya Endo/Mela Lee/Henrike Krügener *'Papalymo:' Frédéric Popovic/Eri Kitamura/Steve Cannon/Walter Jauernich *'Thancred:' Pierre Tessier/Yuichi Nakamura/T. Axelrod/Peter Lehn *'Y'shtola:' Laëtitia Lefebvre/Ai Kayano/Emily O'Brien/Annette Schreier *'Urianger:' Raphaël Cohen/KENN/Gideon Emery/Alexander Wilz *'Alphinaud:' Sébastien Desjours/Shinnosuke Tachibana/Sam Riegel/Markus Haase *'Alisaie:' Charlyne Pestel/Rie Murakawa/Simone Bee/Annette Gunkel *'Nero tol Scaeva:' Jochen Haegele/Riki Kitazawa/Ian Steele/Heiko Grauel *'Livia sas Junius:' Karine Foviau/Sayaka Ohara/Allison Lees Taylor/Monika Müller-Heusch *'Rhitahtyn sas Arvina:' Éric Peter/Daichi Endo/CJ3/Oliver Krietsch-Matzura *'Biggs:' Éric Peter/Go Inoue/CJ3/Gordon Piedesack *'Kuplo Kopp:' Adeline Chetail/Mariya Ise/Haley Alexander/Yesim Meisheit *'Nanamo ul Namo:' Adeline Chetail/Mariya Ise/Haley Alexander/Antje von der Ahe *'Twin Adder Dispatch:' Jochen Haegele/Yuki Ono/Ian Steele/Peter Lehn *'Louisoix:' Frédéric Cerdal/Motomu Kiyokawa/David V.O. Lodge/Hans-Jörg Karrenbrock Others voices *'Japanese:' Satoshi Hino, Anri Katsu, Kousuke Toriumi, Nobuhiko Okamoto, Emiri Kato, Yu Kobayashi, Hiromi Hirata, Aki Toyosaki, Marina Inoue, Kei Shindo, Takahiro Imamura, Yuka Keicho, Shigeo Kiyama, Tomo Muranaka, Masakazu Nishida, Hidemitsu Shimizu, Yayoi Sugaya, Yasuaki Takumi *'English:' John R. Moore *'French:' Pierre Dourlens Certain *'Garuda:' Odile Schmitt Uncertain *'Ifrit:' ??? *'un invoqueur:' ??? *'un Ascian:' ??? *'des soldats de l'Empire:' ??? FFXIV 1.0 *'Japanese:' Yuka Igarashi, Yuichi Nakamura, Rio Natsuki, Mami Shitara, Yayoi Sugaya, Rie Tanaka *'English:' Tessa Auberjonois, Claudia Black, Susanne Blakeslee, Steve Blum, Robin Atkin Downes, Susan Duerden, Alistair Duncan, Greg Ellis, Crispin Freeman, Grant George, Michael Gough, Cassandra Grae, Heather Halley, Kate Higgins, Nick Jameson, Hakeem Kae Kazim, Nolan North, Darren Richardson, Ari Rubin, Karen Schantz, David Shaughnessy, Dina Sherman, Catherine Taber, Jason Tendell, Kari Wahlgren (Doit revoir les vidéos françaises) Doublage BD English (par Binari Sonori) *'Kira Buckland:' Artémia Vénus / Airy (cristalline) *'Erin Fitzgerald:' Agnès Oblige *'Wendee Lee:' Éléanore Goodman *'Spike Spencer:' Ringabel / Alternis Dim *'Bryce Papenbrook:' Tiz Arrior *'Cassandra Lee Morris:' Édéa Lee *'Stephanie Sheh:' Airy / Savish Neuer *'Ashley Russo' *'Richard Epcar:' Argent Heinkel *'Kaiji Tang:' Qada *'Amanda Winn Lee' Magnolia Arch *'Laura Post' *'Valerie Bowles- Arem' *'Liam O'Brien:' Nobutsuna Kamiizumi *'Dave Mallow' *'Michael Sinterniklaas' *'Tony Oliver:' Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII *'Kirk Thornton:' Barras Lehr *'Christopher Corey Smith' *'Deborah Sale-Butler:' Mahzer Lee *'Lauren Landa' *'Dave Cox' *'Karen Strassman:' Méphilia Vénus / Camarade de classe d'Edéa *'Kazue Blackwell' *'Anne Denk' *'Caley McGuire' *'David Weintraub' *'Dave B. Mitchell' *'Popeye V' *'Kyle Hebert:' Ominas Crowe *'Rachel Robinson:' Holly Whyte *'Lucien Dodge:' Victor S. Court *'Ashley Ann' *'Bill Black' *'David Keefir' *'George C. Cole' *'Haillie Alexander' *'Jyun Takagi' *'Michael Sorich' *'Mona Marshall:' Einhéria Vénus / Egil / Til Arrior *'Rachell Rigg' *'Steve Cannon' *'Terrence Stone' Doublage Drama X/X-2 HD *'Masakazu Morita/James Arnold Taylor:' Tidus *'Mayuko Aoki/Hedy Burress:' Yuna *'Yutaro Honjo/Lucien Dodge:' Kurgum *'Ayumi Takamune/Eden Riegel:' Chuami *'Kazuya Nakai/John DiMaggio:' Wakka *'Rio Natsuki/Paula Tiso:' Lulu *'Fuka Sano' *'Takanori Hoshino' *'Genjiro Mori' *'Kenji Sugimura' *'Masayasu Nagata' *'Masayuki Shoji' *'Toshihiko Ogisawa' *'Yu Mizuno' *'Kyoko Sakai' *'Asami Suzawa' Palettes (ceux qui veulent en prendre une, le peuvent ^^) Ivalice Alliance FFTA FFTA2 Revenant Wings Vagrant Story The War of the Lions Crystal Chronicles Ring of Fates Echoes of Time The Crystal Bearers My Life as a King My Life as a Darklord Compil of FFVII Before Crisis Crisis Core *Voir ici Dirge of Cerberus Advent Children Last Order The Spirits Within The Legend of the Crystals Bravely Default: Where the Fairy Flies Bravely Default: Praying Brage Final Fantasy Dimensions The 4 Heroes of Light Préférences